


Driving Lesson

by inamac



Category: Primeval
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Pony Play, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/inamac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny introduces Abby to the delights of keeping Connor as a pony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not a Very Civil Service](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2899) by inamac. 



> This is a sort of sequel to 'Not A Very Civil Service', as the setting and background are the same, but this can be read as a standalone. Written for Jaynedoll on LJ whose comment on the earlier work is the summary of this one.

# Driving Lesson

"I've... um... " Abby bit her lip. "I've booked a private driving lesson for your birthday."

Connor grinned and bounced to his knees on the bed. "Great! Is it one of those Classic Car courses? Or a tank? I've always wanted to drive a tank." He made completely unrealistic driving motions with his hands, still bouncing. It was a few moments before Abby's uncharacteristic silence impinged on his enthusiasm.

"It's... er... for me. I get to learn to drive... you."

That penetrated. Connor landed on his knees and looked at her, wide-eyed. "You mean that horsey thing you were talking about? The kinky leather?" His grin was back, but slightly more wary now.

Abby nodded. "Pony play. There's a place where you can... well, learn how to use the equipment and stuff. If you want."

"Really? That's cool. Like all those articles in the _Metro_ about learning kinky sex techniques? Flogging and bondage and stuff?"

Clearly Connor had paid rather more attention to the free newspapers than the average London commuter. Abby relaxed a bit. "I've got a brochure. The place that does this seems to be very well run." She didn't think that this was quite the right moment to say who was responsible for that efficiency. When she had asked discreetly round the ARC for ideas for an unusual birthday gift Jenny's suggestion had come as a shock.

+++

Three days later, and following the instructions she had been given to the letter, Abby called to collect Connor for their lesson. If Connor had had any doubts about the activity they were about to embark upon they were banished (at least temporarily) by the sight of his girlfriend in tight white riding breeches, high-collared blouse with a neatly pinned cravat, and dark blue form-fitting riding jacket.

"Wow!" was all he managed. "You look amazing! Do I get to dress up too?"

She grinned. "Your stuff is in the back, with my boots. But you have to wait 'til we get there."

Connor swung open the passenger door and flung himself into the seat. "Then let's go. I can't wait."

Fired by his enthusiasm, though doubtful whether it would last, Abby drove carefully to their destination. The farmhouse was, as promised, secluded, and the rutted track and gates that had to be negotiated to reach the buildings would have certainly put off casual visitors.

As she pulled the car into the parking space the door to the main barn opened and their instructor came out to greet them. Connor's expression was priceless.

"Jenny! What are you doing here?"

"This is my School," she said, turning to Abby. "One last chance. Are you both sure about this? He does know that he's going to have to obey you – no questions asked?"

"Yes." They both spoke together, though Jenny only acknowledged Abby's response.

"Good. You get the rest of the gear, I'll take him down to the prep rooms. Follow me, Geek Boy."

Connor's brows climbed to his hairline but he remembered enough of his reading on the subject to avoid protest and followed Jenny into the barn.

+++

By the time Abby rejoined Jenny, now wearing the high polished black boots and with her hair scraped back into a chignon and topped by a round black bowler hat, Connor had stripped and showered and was now waiting, with some trepidation, for the next part of his birthday present.

Abby set the box she had brought from the car down on the bench and lifted the lid to reveal a neatly folded set of straps and buckles forming a soft leather harness.

"Start with the chest harness," Jenny advised, pointing out he heavier, broader straps.

Abby obediently pulled them from the box and shook them out, holding the harness up in both hands and approaching Connor.

"Good," said Jenny, watching as Abby slipped the harness over Connor's bowed head and settled the straps on his shoulders, centering the ring that joined them to the chest piece over his sternum. Connor flinched as the cold metal met his flesh.

"Hey! That..." he got no further. Jenny reached out with the jockey's whip she was holding and slapped him on the rump. The sound echoed around the room.

"Ponies don't speak." she said. "If you object to anything you can whinny or neigh, nod or shake your head – or kick. I don't advise the latter."

Connor looked at her with an expression of outrage, then grinned, nodded and managed a creditable imitation of an equine whinny.

Jenny smiled and turned back to Abby. "It's a two way communication," she explained. "You're responsible for him and his comfort. Getting to know each others signals is part of the experience, but at this stage it helps to talk things over before a session. And it's always a good idea to warm up any metal harness in your hands before letting it touch his skin – especially if it's an intimate part."

Abby blushed, but reached for the metal buckles on the dangling ends of the of the chest harness and pressed the cold brass between her palms before pulling it around Connor's torso and bucklimg the ends together.

"Good." Jenny's voice seemed to come from miles away, Abby was so focussed on her task. Another tangle of leather was pressed into her hand. "Now the belt and breeching. Not too tight – you need to be able to get two fingers under the straps to make sure they're not pinching him."

Obediently Abby inserted the ring and index fingers of her right hand under the strap that crossed Connor's shoulder-blade and ran it down to his waist. He jumped at the touch, then took a deep breath, face flaring as his cock responded to the caress. Abby noticed, blushed herself, and made to withdraw her hand, only to have the wrist gripped by her instructor.

"This is supposed to be arousing for both of you. Don't fight it. Now, have you ever used a strap-on or butt-plug on him?"

"I..." Abby swallowed her embarrassment. "We never..."

Connor looked over his shoulder with an expression compounded of intrigue and outrage and vigorously shook his head, arse-cheeks clenching in mute emphasis. Jenny shrugged and walked over to the cupboards at one side of the room. "If you want to try it let me know and I'll let you have a set, but as it's his first time..." She reached up onto the shelf and pulled down a length of horsehair, "we'll fix his tail to the harness."

She stepped past Abby and efficiently clipped the long fall of chestnut tail to the crossing of the straps that she had called 'breeching'. "Give it a swish," she said, and watched critically as Connor obediently swung his hips to make the tail swing from side to side. As the hair brushed his thighs he became more aroused, and swore.

Jenny used her whip again. "No talking means no swearing either. Abby, have you got his bridle there?"

Abby removed the next layer of tissue from the box to reveal what looked like a cap made of half-inch-wide leather straps with loose rings fixed at intervals. It was a good deal more complicated than the body harness and Jenny demonstrated how to fit it over Connor's head and neck.

"The blinkers mean that he won't be able to look round to see where he's going – he'll have to rely on your signals, so make sure they're accurate. And I'm using a silicon bit as it's softer and lighter than metal or rubber, but if you decide to take this up you'll need to experiment."

Connor rolled his eyes which, behind the blinkers, had no effect on his trainers. Jenny clipped long reins to the bit rings and handed the ends to Abby.

"Okay," she said. "He's all yours. Lead him out to the school and we'll start on your birthday driving lesson."

Suddenly, unexpectedly, aroused herself, Abby shook out the reins and, dragging childhood riding lessons from her memory, clicked her tongue and gave her first order.

"Walk on!"

Geek Boy obeyed.

~End~


End file.
